Hewie
~You saved me...Now it's my turn to help you. I won't forget this.~ -Hewie's first comment Hewie 'is the deuteragonist of ''Haunting Ground.''He is a four-year-old white German Shepherd who soon joins Fiona on her quest to escape Belli Castle.Hewie becomes attached to Fiona after she saves him from a cruel captivity by Riccardo.He seems healthy and was apparently well cared for at some time.Hewie is fiercely loyal to Fiona if trained correctly, if neglected and abused he will disobey her and leave her helpless against stalkers,he may even attack her.He is her only hope of escaping the castle alive. 'Background Riccardo was exploiting Hewie for his Azoth.Riccardo being an alchemist who has lived for hundreds of years required Azoth to prevent abnormal maturity.In order to slow down his aging for hundreds of years,Riccardo had trapped nearby animals from around the castle area and extracted their Azoth.The animals possibly came from nearby villages or were found in the woods.This is also hinted at in one part in the game.Fiona can discover cages of various sizes covered in fur and feathers on the castle's grounds. Debillitas captured Hewie from a nearby town/village and was brought to the castle.Which explains why Hewie and his collar are found in the castle's basement.Where Debillitas is seen cutting meat to make some sort of stew or soup.Riccardo planned on letting Hewie die first so that he could extract his Azoth later,and left him in a dying state tied to a tree with a thick wire.Fiona interrupted Riccardo's plans and saved him instead and used him as an aid and weapon against the stalkers trying to kill her. 'Gameplay' The right analog stick is uesd to command or communicate with Hewie.When in normal mode UP makes Fiona tell Hewie to "Go!", ordering him to search the surrounding area (sometimes resluting in Hewie finding items otherwise unattainable)DOWN makes Fiona shout out "Come on!" or say Hewie's name in order to get him to come to her side while she is walking.RIGHT makes Fiona praise Hewie for doing something good ("Good Boy") which can have a positive effect on Hewie's performance of praised action, making him do the action more frequently or successefully.LEFT is used for scolding ("No!") which will help Hewie learn what actions to do and and can help him be more obedient.Scolding Hewie can also help him learn obedience to help build up a relationship so he listens to Fiona when she needs him to and when she is being attacked.R3 is used to make Fiona tell Hewie to "Sit!" or "Stay!",causing Hewie to sit down until Fiona moves too far away. If Fiona is close to Hewie and the player uses RIGHT ("Good Boy!") Fiona will kneel down and stroke Hewie's ears.If the right analog stick is repeatedly pressed during this the action will last longer.Petting Hewie makes him regain stamina and helps build up a relationship with him. If Hewie is told to stay and R3 is pressed again Fiona will bend down, say "Shake!" and Hewie will put his paw in her hand for a second.The petting and shake cannot fail,and do not need praising or scolding to be taught or perfected in any way. In battle mode the controls are slightly different.UP is used to tell Hewie too attack the pursuer. If UP is pressed repeatedly while Hewie is biting, he will be encouraged to bite more, increasing the time of his attack and increasing the damage dealt to an enemy. DOWN is used to tell Hewie to stop biting,causing him to retreat from the enemy.DOWN is good when Hewie is about punched or kicked away when he bites the enemy's arm or leg too many times and angers them.If used well together with the extended UP Hewie can attack the pursuer more and still be kept safe before the enemy attacks.This is most useful in Hard mode, where if Hewie is hurt enough and killed the game is over.LEFT and RIGHT work the same in both normal and battle mode.R3 in battle mode orders Hewie to wait causng his attack power to increase. Hewie will let out a loud growl when his attack power is at a maximum and he is ready to attack. 'Tips' *When using DOWN ("Come on!") and Hewie isn't listening (he tilts his head or makes a small whining sound) a good way to teach Hewie what to do is too use LEFT ("No!"(scolding)) and then DOWN again.Repeat this until Hewie barks which means he understood and follow this with RIGHT ("Good Boy") to teach Hewie to follow. The action followed by scolding if he doesn't understand and repeating this until he does understand followed by praise is an effective way to teach Hewie how to act. *Making Hewie attack from behind is the strongest attack. Press R3 to make him wait and then use Fiona as bait until the pursuer's back is turned and then command Hewie to attack.Hewie will jump on their back and bite their neck with increased attack power, this way Hewie is in no danger of being kicked or punched away.Some objects, glitches directions of the pursuer and Fiona's position makes it so Hewie can't perform the attack.If so Hewie will attack the pursuers hand or leg making him vulnerable so be prepared with DOWN. 'Dog's best friend' When the game is finished once,a Secret Room is unlocked containing a mini-game, where the player can control Hewie instead of Fiona in a number of areas from the game.As Hewie, the player must guard Fiona to exit the level as quickly as possible.Possible fights are Debillitas in Chaos Forest,Daniella in Belli Castle,Riccardo in Belli Castle(while he is invisible) and Flaming Lorenzo in Chaos Forest. 'Trivia' *A stray dog resembling Hewie appears in Resident Evil 4.''Leon has the option to save him if he does the dog will help him during his first boss battle mimicking Hewie's behaviour since he saved Fiona when she saved him. It is strongly believed that the dog actually is Hewie. *Hewie's name is the first line spoken at the beginning of the game. *In normal mode if recieveing a critical injurie Hewie will not die, he will just lie in one place until Fiona feeds him.However in hard mode if this happens it's game over. *In Hard Mode Hewie Can make comments instead of Fiona. *There is a total of 3 Hewie costumes: *White German Shepherd(Default) Make him more Loyal and Obedient. *Black German Shepherd makes him more aggresive but harder to control *Stuffed Hewie,Makes him invincible but weaker (Reccomended in hard mode) 'Gallery''' . Art.jpg|Hewie protecting Fiona Hewie 1.jpg|Hewie and Fiona Hewie3.jpg|Hewie guiding Fiona Hewie4.jpg|Hewie wallpaper F2.jpg|Hewie after saving Fiona from Debillitas. 3.jpg|Stuffed Hewie 2.jpg|Black German Shepherd 1.jpeg|White German Shepherd (Default) Return to Pages.